The Bite is Permanent but the Feelings Remain
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Deacon Frost was married once upon a time. Of course that was before he turned. He and his young son were taken and he turned his wife and now after a chance meeting he's back in her life. He holds a piece of her heart still though. DeaconxOC.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I only own Devon, Elizabeth, and Sebastian.

Author's Note: This is set through Blade. There will be a sequel only revolving around Blade Trinity.

I sat in the dark room. My blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail and my ice blue eyes scanned the cityscape. Elizabeth was asleep in her bed. I was so proud that she could get to bed on her own as well as get up and get to school on her own. She wasn't even mine but I thought of her as mine. I missed mine so much. Not only did I miss my son but I missed my husband. Then again I had to adjust to so much. When they were taken I was human. I wasn't anymore. I wanted to kill the man who made me what I was. If only I knew who he was. I stood up and walked away from the window. I was almost to my room when the scream from Elizabeth had me running to her. I pulled the man from her before he could latch his teeth into her neck. I growled as I held him into the wall.

"Elizabeth turn on the light." I growled. Elizabeth got out of bed and turned the light on. My eyes had to adjust for a few seconds before I got a good look at him. My heart stopped.

"Deacon?" I asked quietly.

"The one and only baby." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Taking a bite of that little girl obviously I didn't know you were that dense." He said. I pushed him harder into the wall.

"Don't hurt her." I said.

"Why are you so protective of her she isn't yours is she?" Deacon asked.

"She may as well be mine." I said.

"You got remarried on me Devon?" Deacon asked.

"No, her family situation isn't the best so I adopted her on her mother's okay." I said.

"Anyone new in your life like a lover or a boyfriend babe?" He asked.

"No, I don't go out and date and I couldn't get married because we never got divorced. Even if you disappeared on me and broke my heart." I said.

"Devon I didn't disappear, you know as well as I do that I was taken along with Sebastian. We were turned into vampires much like you." Deacon whispered.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" I asked.

"I know because I turned you." Deacon whispered as he leaned closer to my ear and I shivered from the feel of his breath brushing my ear. I let my breath out in a shallow pant.

"I still make you weak I see." Deacon said.

"No, I've imagined killing the vampire who turned me for years." I said.

"Then do it Dev I'm at your mercy." Deacon said.

"I can't kill you." I said. Deacon smiled before he kissed my forehead and pushed me off.

"I'll be in touch." He said before he left. I turned to Elizabeth. I knelt down to her level and looked at her neck. There wasn't a mark on her neck which was something I was grateful for.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I hugged her to me.

"Its okay mommy he didn't hurt me." Elizabeth said. I nodded before I stood up.

"Elizabeth go to the room and sleep in there please." I said.

"Okay mommy are you going hunting?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to settle something once and for all." I said. She looked scared before I smiled down at her. I helped her gather her blanket, a pillow, stuffed white tiger, and set the alarm clock.

"If I'm not back before morning please make sure to get to school okay." I said.

"Yes mommy." She said. I kneeled down to kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." I said.

"Be careful mommy." She said. I nodded before I walked out of the room and closed the door. That room was vampire and light proof. I walked into my room. I slipped out of my black sweat pants and into a pair of leather pants. My tank top was thrown to a corner of my room and I picked up my leather vest. I put on a pair of five inch ankle boots in black. I walked out of the room and before I left the house I put on my leather motorcycle coat and pick up the bike helmet with a sun tinted visor. I also picked up the keys to my bike. I knew where to find Deacon and I was going to have a serious talk with him. He needed to learn his lesson. I walk out of the door of the apartment and lock the door behind me. I walk fast and with a purpose down the stairs. As I walk out the door I feel the familiar tingle in the back of my throat which singled that a food source was close. I turned and face the familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was sent by Mr. Frost to bring you to him." He said. I glanced around and not noticing a car guessed he walked to my building.

"I hope you're able to ride a bike because I don't see a car." I said.

"Of course I can ride a bike." He growled.

"Don't take a tone with me because I can end you regardless of who your master is." I growled.

"Yes ma'am sorry." He said as he looked down.

"You can sit behind me and point me in the right direction." I said. He nodded and took a step forward. I pulled my helmet down on my head and straddled the black Ducati Streetfighter. He looked at me like I was insane.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't have a helmet." He said.

"Trust me; I'm not going to crash." I said. Still looking slightly timid he got on the bike behind me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and I took off down the street. He pointed me to a club. I parked the bike and the familiar got off the bike. I chuckled as I followed him. I stood on the street and after a few seconds I pulled my helmet off. I followed the familiar into the club with my helmet under my arm. He led me up to the VIP section and I had to hold back my groan. I watched as he took us back a vampire with long brown hair. He eyed me and I curled my lip at him. I wasn't some piece of meat. He stopped in front of Deacon who had a vampire with white blonde hair on his arm.

"Here she is sir." The familiar said.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." Deacon said. The familiar nodded and bowing left. I looked at Deacon.

"You called?" I asked.

"Come on Devon have a seat next to me." Deacon said.

"I'd rather stand. Too much vampire women for my taste you know how I am." I growled with a pointed glare at the white blonde.

"Who is she Deacon?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said with another pointed look.

"This is Devon my wife." Deacon said.

"Wife?" she asked.

"Well we never got divorced after I was turned." Deacon said.

"Deacon who is she?" I asked.

"This is Mercury." Deacon said. I looked at her.

"I'm his lover." Mercury said with a smile.

"Good to see you stick with blondes." I said with a smile.

"Anyway Deacon I came here to tell you to keep your hands off the little girl under my protection or I will kill you." I growled.

"Duly noted sweetheart but I've brought you here for a different reason." Deacon said. I cock my head to the right and that's when I smelled the familiar scent that froze my heart. If it had been beating that is. I turn and see the six year old that sent an arrow through my heart. He had brown hair like his father that he wore in much the same way. He also had the same blue eyes that Deacon and I shared.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Mommy?" he asked. I turned my face away and turned to face Deacon.

"You're a cruel hearted b****** you know that right?" I asked.

"You can see him all you want if you come and live with me." Deacon said.

"No there is a little girl that needs me more." I said.

"More than your own son and you called me cruel?" Deacon asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You've been with him long enough to know that I don't matter to him." I said. Deacon stood and walked in front of me.

"He asked for you every night after he was turned. He still does." Deacon said as he leaned down closer to my lips.

"You've handled him well." I said as I walked away.

"Will I be seeing you again?" Deacon asked.

"No." I said.

"Quinn do me a favor and escort Devon outside." Deacon said.

"Don't worry about it; I can get there on my own." I said as I walked away. I didn't cast a second look at Deacon or Sebastian but I felt Sebastian's eyes burning holes in my back. As soon as I clear the club I hurry to the bike. I roughly pull my helmet own and get on the bike. I was now racing against the clock. As I pull up at the apartment I see a police car go by that honks its horn at me. I look into the window and see Deacon's familiar. It stops and he steps out.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Mr. Frost wanted me to give you my card in case you wanted to take him up on his offer." He said as he walked over and handed me the card. I read the name on the card.

"Officer Krieger, I'll keep this handy." I said.

"Mr. Frost hopes so." He said as he walked away. I roll my eyes and he can't see it which is a good thing. I open the door to my apartment and start to take the stairs two at a time. I needed to get inside. I knew the visor would protect me but I wanted to be safe inside the room Elizabeth was in before I fell asleep. I open the door to see Elizabeth moving about.

"Morning Elizabeth." I said.

"Morning mommy." Elizabeth said. Those two words sent an arrow to my heart. I nod.

"Be careful out there okay." I said.

"I will." Elizabeth said. What I didn't know was that the Daywalker was outside of the apartment and Frost was sending one of his familiars to take Elizabeth the moment she stepped out the door.

"Goodnight." I said as I walked into the room and snuggled down to sleep. My dreams were haunted by Sebastian's face well at least for a little while.


	2. So It Starts

Chapter two

Disclaimer's Note: I only own Devon, Elizabeth, and Sebastian.

I hear a pounding on the door of the closet so I sit up and open the door. I press my back against the closet wall when I see Blade.

"Whatever it was I didn't kill them." I said.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" he asked.

"Well the Daywalker is notorious in killing vampires." I said it was then that I notice Elizabeth was standing next to him with tears in her eyes.

"You're a vampire?" He asked.

"Well that would explain sleeping in a closet in daylight." I said.

"How are you this girl's mother?" He asked.

"I adopted her now what are you doing with her?" I asked.

"I caught a familiar trying to kidnap her two blocks from your apartment." Blade said.

"Deacon." I growl.

"You know him?" He asked.

"I more than know him, I married him." I said.

"What's your name?" Blade asked.

"Never thought the Daywalker would make small talk with a vampire without killing them guess I was wrong. My name is Devon Frost." I said. Elizabeth let go of Blade's hand and ran into the closet into my arms.

"I'm so sorry baby." I said as I stroked her hair. Elizabeth buried her face in my shoulder. I look at her.

"Elizabeth go get me the phone okay?" I asked. She nodded and getting out of the closet went to go get the cordless phone. Blade is eyeing me like he's trying to find the best way to stake me.

"Can I plead my case?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" Blade asked.

"Might be the way you're eyeing me like you're trying to pick out my weakness." I said. Elizabeth came back with the phone and sat on my lap. I dialed the number for the school.

"Hi this is Devon Frost and I was calling to tell you that Elizabeth has the flu. If you be kind enough to get her work for the next week and leave it in the usual place. Thank you so much." I said. I hung up the phone and looked at Blade.

"So is there a reason you're still here?" I asked.

"If you could get close to Deacon we could use you." He said.

"Besides he's going to keep going after the girl until you join him." Blade continued. I hold Elizabeth to me tighter. I knew he was right and I couldn't deny it.

"Okay I'll work with you to get back at Deacon." I said.

"There is a catch though to my working for you." I said.

"What?" Blade asked.

"You need to watch and keep Elizabeth safe." I said.

"I think we can accomplish that." Blade said. I nod.

"I can't go anywhere until it's dark." I said.

"Not true mommy, you've got your helmet and you're still wearing all of your leather." Elizabeth said.

"Yes but sweetie wherever Blade is going to take us needs to be proofed so I don't go up in flames." I said.

"Oh that would make sense." Elizabeth said.

"I'll be back once night falls." Blade said as he left.

"Do you know how to get a hold of that man that tried to hurt me last night?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes I do." I said as I stood up and put the helmet on my head. I was still dressed in all of my leathers. I needed to relock the door and set up Elizabeth with the TV. It would be hard because she can feed herself, change the channel, and put in some movies on her own. After locking the door and setting Elizabeth up on the couch I go back into the closet and curl up in the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you didn't get her?" Deacon asked.

"The Daywalker came out of nowhere and grabbed her from me." The familiar said.

"Where did he take her?" Deacon asked.

"Back into that apartment building she left." The familiar said.

"Which means her mother has her again…D*** it." Deacon said.

"I don't see why you're so worked up over not having a little girl." Quinn said. Deacon glared at him.

"I need her as a bargaining chip for Devon." Deacon said.

"Why are you so hooked on that vampire chick?" Quinn asked. Deacon glared at him. He wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey maybe she'll give you a call and give you what you want." Quinn said defensively because he sense he'd pissed off Deacon.

"What do you think I want from her?" Deacon sneered.

"I don't know a BJ." Quinn said. Before Quinn had a chance to regret those words he was up against the wall with Deacon holding his throat.

"Don't ever talk about her like that again." Deacon hissed.

"Okay boss." Quinn stuttered out. Deacon released Quinn and turned back to the familiar. He was cowering.

"You're dismissed." Deacon said as he sat back down. Quinn was rubbing his neck while giving Deacon a sideway glance. He hadn't seen Deacon that pissed off in a while. He was kind of worried about him. Quinn decided now would be a good time to slip out of the room and get some sleep.

Deacon sat on the couch. His pants had gotten tighter and he wished the Devon would come back. He smiled as he thought of a plan. He would go to visit her tonight once the sun set and try to change her opinion. No matter what Devon would be his again.

~~~~~~~~~~~Night Fall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear pounding from the door so I stood up and walked out of my closet.

"Coming give me a couple of seconds." I said as I walked into my room.

"Liz are you packed?" I called.

"Yes mommy." Elizabeth said. I nod to myself as I fill my duffel bag with a lot of leather, undergarments, and some normal clothes. I walk to the door where the person was still pounding on the door.

"I said hold on." I said. I go to unlock the door before I stop.

"Who is it?" I asked. I should have gotten the pep hole installed but I didn't think about it. I don't hear anything but the pounding has stopped. I look at Elizabeth.

"Take our bags and go into the room okay." I said. She nodded getting off the couch taking her duffel and mine and going into the closet. Once the door was closed I unlocked the door and opened it. I glare at Deacon.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Not much." Deacon said.

"Well then you can leave." I said.

"I don't want to leave until you agree to something." Deacon said.

"Depends on what you want." I said.

"Would you on a bed without clothes be too much to ask for?" He asked.

"Sorry I don't feel like being used especially when you have a toy to use at home." I said.

"Ouch, guess I deserved it." Deacon said. I said nothing but looked at him.

"I see you're not going to give in so I guess I'll be seeing you around." Deacon said.

"Keeping dreaming about it babe." I said.

"Oh you'll be in my dreams this morning." Deacon said with a smile as he walked away. I had to hold back my eye roll as he left. I close the door and lean against it. After about twenty minutes I move away from the door to go get Elizabeth out of the closet.

"It's safe." I said. Elizabeth nodded and got out of the closet. I had just picked the duffel bags up when there was some knocking on the door. I look at Elizabeth before I take the steps toward the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Women don't make me end you." The voice said.

"Blade is here." I said. Elizabeth comes up to me. I notice all the appliances are off and I open the door. I look at Blade.

"Hey how are you this fine evening?" I asked.

"Cut the chit chat." Blade said.

"Sorry." I mutter. Blade watched as Elizabeth and I walked out of the apartment. I don't bother to lock it behind me. We go down the stairs when I pick Elizabeth up and carry her down the stairs.

"Elizabeth keep your head down." I said. She rests her head in the crook of my neck and I turn my head to try to keep from anyone from realizing that I was walking away with the Daywalker.

"Are you afraid?" Blade asked.

"No but if you want your plan to work I can't be recognized." I said.

"Did he come visit you?" Blade asked.

"Yes." I said. We get to his car and I let out a low whistle.

"Fancy car." I said as he opened the back seat and I put Elizabeth down on it and follow after her only instead of sitting on the seat I curl up on the floor board.

"Thanks, anywhere we need to stop first?" Blade asked as he got into the car.

"The school on first and Jackson if you please and don't mind." I said. Blade looked at me.

"I need to get her work and when she finishes that I can call in and get the next set." I said. Blade didn't say a word as he drove away. When I felt the car stop I poked my head up and see the school.

"I'll be right back." I said as I got out of the car and dashed across the street and picked up the bundle of books and papers that was sitting on the front stoop. I hurry back to the car and get in curling back on the floor board. Elizabeth looks at the stack on my lap.

"That's a lot of work." Elizabeth said.

"I know but it'll get better." I said.

"I have to do it without you?" she asked.

"Yes because I'm going to be in the bed of the enemy." I said.

"Are you taking bed literally or metaphorically?" Blade asked.

"Probably both if Deacon has his way." I said. Blade nodded and soon the ride got bumpy. When the car stops I poke my head up and look around. We're in what looks like a warehouse. I get out of the car and Elizabeth follows after me. I look at the old man in front of me.

"This is the vampire?" He asked.

"Yes and this is her daughter Elizabeth." Blade said.

"Hi." Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to leave her in your hands and I'll go take care of Deacon." I said.

"Wait you need a phone and some gear just in case." The man said.

"Devon this is Whistler and while I'm out hunting he's going to keep an eye on Elizabeth." Blade said.

"Pleasure to meet you Whistler, I've already have a phone that you can call." I said as I pulled out the cell phone. Whistler nodded before he handed me a silver stake.

"Keep it close." He said.

"I will." I said as I unzipped my duffel stowing the stake inside it.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her for me." I said as I kneeled down to look at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Anne Frost I want you to listen to both Blade and Whistler, if they say hide do it." I said.

"Yes mommy." Elizabeth said. I looked at Whistler.

"She's got homework she can do." I said.

"I'm going to take my leave but before I do let me give you my number. I said as I ripped a corner off a piece of paper that I pulled out of my duffel bag and with a pen I found in the bag I wrote my number down.

"Go get him." Whistler said as he took the paper.

"I'll try." I said. I zipped up the bag and with one last kiss to Elizabeth I walked out of the warehouse. As soon as I hit city streets I dialed the number for Officer Krieger.

"Hey this is Devon Frost if you could give me Deacon's number or patch me to him that would be great." I said.

"Thank you." I said. I stand on the corner of the street and wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone goes and Deacon picks it up.

"Deacon speaking make it good." He said. A smile curves his lips.

"Patch her through." He said. After a few minutes he dares to say something.

"Good to hear your voice again Devon." He said. His heart would have stopped if it was beating at all she was saying.

"You better be ready to back it up if you talk like that." He growls.

"I'll send someone for you." He said.

"I'll see you soon Dev." He said as he hung up. After getting off the couch he goes to see one of his other familiars and sends them to get Devon. He couldn't wait until she got here. He always knew she'd change her mind.


	3. Don't Threaten My Child

Disclaimer: I only own Devon, Elizabeth, and Sebastian

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait guys.

It was my first night here. I had just stretched up from my crouch by my bag. I had a pair of skin tight jeans and a black tank top in my hands. I walked with sure steps into Deacon's bathroom. Needless to say my coming back had ruffled the feathers of Mercury. She didn't like me being here as much as she didn't like me. Well I figured she'd get over it. I walk out of the bathroom all changed and ready for anything when I hear yelling. I walk out into the living room to see Mercury yelling at Sebastian for no reason and Deacon wasn't even in the room.

"Hey enough there is no need to yell at him." I said.

"Who do you think you are?" She growled at me.

"I'm his mother." I growled back. Mercury looked at me for a few seconds. She then looked over at Sebastian.

"Are you sure because I can't tell the difference I mean he looks almost like Deacon and nothing like you." She said with a smirk on her face. I lunge for her but I never connect with her because someone grabs me around my waist. I turn my whole upper body to see Deacon.

"What has you ladies in such a kill all mood?" He asked.

"She yelled at Sebastian for no reason." I growled.

"It's no need to get your feather ruffled." He said. I hiss and break out of his grasp. I turn away from him to look at Sebastian. He smiles.

"Come on Devon lets go get something to eat and I can put your pent up anger to good use." Deacon purred to me. I nod with a smile on my face.

"Think you can handle my anger?" I asked.

"Can you handle mine?" Deacon asked.

"We'll see won't we?" I asked.

"Of course." Deacon said. He turned to Quinn.

"Keep an eye on Sebastian and make sure that no harm comes to him." Deacon said before he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out of the room.

"We've got to work on your temper." Deacon said.

"I thought you liked my temper." I said.

"Times change." Deacon said.

"Not us though." I said. Deacon smiled.

"Us as a couple or us as vampires?" Deacon asked.

"Both or am I wrong about us a couple?" I asked.

"Devon I can't tell you anymore." Deacon said. I nod. I could help but feel hurt by that statement. I hadn't expected for everything to be the same but I hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

"So where are we going hunting?" I asked quietly hoping my voice wouldn't give away what I was feeling inside.

"I was thinking we could go to a club and see what we picked up." Deacon said. I nodded my head. I didn't know how long I could do this. I hadn't expected Deacon's remark to hurt so much but it had. We headed for the club. Once there Deacon and I separated. He went to go find a woman and I was hoping to find a male but I wouldn't do this if Deacon hadn't expected me to. What I hadn't expected to see was Blade in the club. Our eyes locked and I instantly took a random man's hand and take him into a dark corner. There I latch onto his neck and feed. It had been so long since I've had live blood and when a hand touches my waist I start and turn around to see Deacon.

"Come on you can take your food but we've got to get out of here." Deacon said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Blade is here." Deacon said.

"He is?" I asked.

"Just take your human and let's go." Deacon said. I nodded and as he took my hand and I took the human's hand. We step outside of the club and I look at Deacon.

"You want to share him with me?" I asked. Deacon looked from me to the human who was still dazed from my first bite. He nodded and we got back into the car and he told the drive to take us to back to Deacon's home. I relaxed against the seat and watched Deacon and the human. We get home and the three of us get out and head up to Deacon's room. We had just finished with the human and I had laid on Deacon's chest. I wasn't going to ask about what was plaguing my mind. I can feel the sun coming up so I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~During the middle of the day~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear a faint ringing and dive for my bag. I pull the phone out and answer it as I move to the bathroom.

"Hey what do you need?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry I don't know." I said.

"He's being very careful and he hasn't told me anything yet." I said.

"I'm hoping he'll let me in on it tonight." I said.

"Give me a couple of more days." I said.

"Talk to you then." I said as I hung up. I crept out of the bedroom and tucked the phone back into my bag. My hand brushes the silver stake and I hissed. I had forgotten that it was in there. I look up and notice that Deacon was gone. I sigh and crawl back into the bed and try to fall asleep. I couldn't do it for the life of me and it was bugging me. I try to get comfortable but that doesn't even help. I sit up and wish that either Deacon or Sebastian was here to bring back memories of the old days. As if my thoughts have conjured him Sebastian staggers into the room looking like he couldn't sleep either.

"Hi sweetheart." I said. He nods his head and just crawls into bed with me. I lie down and wrap an arm around him and hold him close to me. Just like that we fall asleep and sleep through the day.


End file.
